Lo sabes
by Lizy Ann
Summary: [Viñeta]. Y lo sabes. Sabes que el dolor nunca se irá. Sabes que probablemente cada aniversario estarás llevándole girasoles.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes le pertenecen al gran Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Advertencia:** posible spoiler de sucesos ocurridos en el manga.

* * *

 **Lo sabes**

* * *

Te observas en el espejo, no te agrada lo que ves; tu cabello está opaco, y tus ojos tristes.

Sientes esa presión en el pecho, _duele._

No tienes ni idea de cuándo se va a aliviar el dolor, si es que una vez lo hace. Tampoco quieres hacerte preguntas tontas, sobre si todo pudo ser diferente, o porqué las cosas llegaron a ese punto en donde nadie encontraba la salida.

Aunque no eres la única que se lo pregunta, probablemente toda la gente de tu alrededor también lo hace.

Te abrumas.

Sigues observando a la chica del espejo, quieres preguntarle que por qué no llora, pero entonces recuerdas que eres tú misma.

¿Y por qué no lloras _tú_?

No tienes una respuesta.

Sería fácil tirarte el piso y maldecir por toda la tragedia. Pero no lo haces, más bien, no tienes el valor de hacerlo.

Débil.

La frustración te invade, aprietas los labios para impedir soltar ese grito de dolor que lleva atascado en tu garganta desde aquello.

Pero decides ignorar el nudo en tu pecho, y te vistes adecuadamente para la ocasión. Tus manos tiemblan mientras metes los brazos en esa camiseta negra que todo mundo va a usar… ese color es tan oscuro, como el hueco que hay en tu corazón.

Sin darte cuenta, ya estás lista. Tu cabello cepillado, y bien vestida. ¿Ahora qué vas a hacer?

Suspiras, y te vuelves a poner frente al espejo, tu reflejo sigue observándote fijamente, entonces, te das cuenta de algo tan obvio, que por un momento habías olvidado, pero eso no evita que te estremezcas de puro dolor.

Tienes los mismos ojos que _él._

Tu corazón late apresurado, y no lo puedes evitar, todos los recuerdos te llegan de golpe, no te dejan respirar. Sabes que no eres la única que se siente así, probablemente todo mundo está como tú en esos momentos, llorando las pérdidas, tratando de sobreponerse a las consecuencias de la guerra

Pero eres algo egoísta, y por un momento quieres poder sumirte en tu dolor. Durante la batalla no lo hiciste, no podías. Dejaste a un lado tu propio sufrimiento al ver que el chico que amabas estaba a punto de caer en la desesperación, fue cuando decidiste concentrarte en apoyarlo.

Y no te arrepientes, hiciste lo correcto, porque _él_ , así lo hubiera querido.

Escuchas unos pasos, y te llaman. No te sorprendes al ver a tu hermana ahí. Está vestida igual que tú, con ese odioso traje negro, el mismo que ese día toda la aldea va a usar.

Porque representa el luto; el respeto por los que se fueron y jamás iban a regresar.

—Hermana —te susurra—, es hora de irnos.

La ves a los ojos, y sabes que ella se siente igual de perdida que tú.

—Sí —murmuras.

Sales de la recámara dejando atrás tu triste reflejo, empiezas a caminar por el pasillo, todo está en silencio. Entonces tu pequeña hermana te detiene, sosteniéndote del brazo.

—Quiero llevarle flores —cierra los ojos, y su labio inferior tiembla, sabes que está a punto de llorar—. P-pero no sé cuáles eran sus favoritas —argumenta confundida.

Sin darte cuenta, se te derrama una lágrima que se desliza tal cual traicionera por tu mejilla, hasta tu barbilla. La limpias rápidamente. Aún no era el momento.

—Girasoles —pronuncias débilmente—. A él le gustaban los girasoles.

Cuando esas palabras salen de tus labios, te das por vencida, no eres tan fuerte.

Entiendes que en el momento que pongas tus pies frente a la lápida, llorarás en silencio, al final tus ojos releerán una y otra vez el nombre de tu primo grabado en la fría piedra.

Y lo sabes. Sabes que el dolor nunca se irá. Sabes que probablemente cada aniversario estarás llevándole girasoles. Sabes que así pasen diez años, ante la mención de su nombre, derramarás lágrimas de desdicha.

Sabes que cargarás con esa pérdida el resto de tus días.

* * *

¡Hola!

Espero y se haya entendido la viñeta. En pocas palabras, es Hinata preparándose para ir al funeral de Neji, sintiéndose devastada y culpable.

Esa hoja del capítulo 699 del manga, cuando se ve a Naruto y Hinata viendo la lápida de Neji, y a la demás gente de la aldea asistiendo al funeral, rompe mi corazón.

En fin, ojalá y lo hayan disfrutado.

Me encantaría que me dejaras un review comentándome qué te pareció esta historia.

Un abrazo.

Lolli.

 _27/06/2015_


End file.
